Dendritic cells perform important immunoregulatory functions by presenting antigens in the form of peptides bound to cell-surface major histocompatibility complex (MHC) molecules to T cells. Identification of the mechanism by which this antigen presentation function is achieved therefore has important implications in manipulating immune response in prophylaxis and therapy, particularly in humans.
Jiang et al, Nature 375: 151-155 (1995) disclose a murine dendritic cell receptor having a molecular weight of 205 kDa (murine DEC-205). However, they do not disclose a receptor on human dendritic cells.
The applicant has now identified a receptor on human dendritic cells. It is broadly to this receptor (likely to be the human homolog of murine DEC-205) that the present invention is directed.